<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there for you by muddyrockxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415446">there for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo'>muddyrockxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strictly Come Dancing RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Developing Relationship, I Love You, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Tears, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyrockxo/pseuds/muddyrockxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan finds Craig writing in the middle of the night. </p><p>A reinvention of my old one shot Memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Revel Horwood/Undisclosed</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dedicate this one to my best friend, Jess - who helps me a lot with writing these little stories and particularly This Little Girl, and who absolutely adores Craig and Jonathan. This one is for you, Jess - I love you!! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Myring woke up inexplicably in the middle of the night. </p><p>No noise had awakened him, there was absolutely no movement from anywhere near him. The one and only thing he could hear was the slight rustle of the trees just outside his bedroom window. So why had he woken up so suddenly? </p><p>He turned to his left to go back to sleep and snuggle in closer to his boyfriend of five months, Craig Revel Horwood, and realised that he wasn't there.</p><p>At first, in his half asleep state, he panicked, but then swiftly remembered that Craig sometimes went downstairs if he couldn't sleep, to watch TV or to work on his new book In Strictest Confidence. The book was due to be published in October, and he was working on it every single day, trying to get it perfect. </p><p>Deciding to go in search of him, Jonathan pulled on a shirt and pyjama bottoms along with his big thick dressing gown, then began to walk downstairs quietly to find him and check he was okay. </p><p>But he wasn't in the living room, which was normally where he sat if he couldn't sleep. He wasn't in the kitchen either, or in his study for that matter. </p><p>Just as Jonathan was about to go into major panic regarding the whereabouts of his boyfriend, he noticed a light coming from the table in the garden where they ate in warm weather. Craig was sitting there with his laptop, all bundled up in his coat and woolly hat, and he looked like he'd been doing some late-night writing. Jonathan could see as well, that Craig's head was buried in his hands- he looked like he was either crying or just resting. </p><p>Worried about him, hoping it was the latter reason, Jonathan stepped outside to go and see if he was okay. It was quite cold out, and he started shivering as soon as he stepped out the door, even though he was wearing his big thick dressing gown. </p><p>He walked swiftly over to the table, where Craig was indeed sitting with his head in his hands, his laptop on the table in front of him, making little sobbing sounds. </p><p>"Craigy.. what's the matter?" Jonathan asked compassionately, sitting down next to him and placing his hand gently on Craig's shoulder, feeling concerned for him. </p><p>Before Craig could answer, however, Jonathan's gaze fixed on the words that Craig had typed. They were evidently for his new book, and the passage spoke about the death of his father, Phil, in detail. </p><p>Jonathan's heart went out to him. He knew just how hard it must be for him to relive all those memories of that Christmas three years ago...  </p><p>"Writing.. it just got to me.." wept Craig, lifting up his head and falling into Jonathan's opened arms for a hug. "You know when something just gets to you and you just need to get the emotions out?" </p><p>"I know exactly what you mean," soothed Jonathan, cuddling him close, stroking his hair gently with his fingers. "It's hard for you to remember these things, isn't it?" </p><p>"Uh-huh." Craig buried his head further into his boyfriend's. "It feels so good to write it out- it feels like therapy almost- but at the same time it makes me feel so fucking sad." </p><p>"Awww, I know, I know. It must hurt so badly." </p><p>"I miss him so much.. he wasn't always nice to me, in fact at times I hated him.. but I still wish he were here," sobbed Craig. "I'm sorry.. I know I say this way too often.." </p><p>"Don't you dare apologise," Jonathan said fiercely, as he always said when Craig apologised for no reason, which was very frequently. "It's completely fine to be sad about it. You never need to apologise to me for talking about your dad.. I know how much you miss him. And it's great that you talk about him, it keeps his memory alive. So keep on doing that, okay?" </p><p>Craig nodded at him gratefully, so relieved that Jonathan was being so lovely about it, as he always was. Jonathan was always there to listen to him and give him cuddles if he needed them, and he appreciated that so much. At long last, he had someone who understood how he felt- someone to talk to when he felt sad, someone who would never judge him for getting upset..</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. </p><p>"Heavens, you never have to thank me," Jonathan said softly. "When you and I started dating, I made an agreement to myself that I would always look after you and love you, no matter what. You never have to be worried about getting upset in front of me.. you know that." </p><p>Craig nodded- he did know that, but he did often wonder if Jonathan really meant it. He often questioned why such a handsome, educated, incredible guy had any interest in him, a mediocre dancer and choreographer with few academic qualifications - in Craig's opinion, the horticulturalist could do so much better than him. </p><p>"Now, why don't you stop writing for tonight, and come inside and come back to bed?" Jonathan suggested, gently patting Craig on the back. "Enough emotion for one night.. we can go back to bed and cuddle, if you'd like that.." </p><p>Craig wanted to finish the chapter, to continue writing out all his feelings and letting out the tears, but bed cuddles with Jonathan seemed too tempting an offer to resist. </p><p>So he nodded and stood up, wiping his eyes, closing and turning off the laptop. He could always finish the chapter in the morning, or tomorrow night for that matter. He was nearly at the end, just had one last piece to write. </p><p>The two lovers walked up the stairs and to the bedroom, where they both undressed once again and then got back into bed together. Jonathan saw his boyfriend was shivering with the cold and pulled him close to him, desperate to warm him up. </p><p>"Does that feel better?" he asked, rubbing his arms to try and warm him up a little. "Do you feel any warmer?" </p><p>"Uh-huh," Craig nodded. "Jonno? I just wanted to say... thank you, Jonno." </p><p>"You're welcome, Craigy," murmured Jonathan, smiling at him. "I'm glad you feel a bit warmer now." </p><p>"Well, I more meant thank you for other things," Craig whispered. "Thank you for always being so sweet to me. For always looking after me. For always reminding me that it's okay to cry and be upset. For complimenting me when I least expect it. For sweetly kissing and cuddling me every morning. For looking after me when I'm sick. For staying loyal to me. For not hitting me or insulting me. Thank you for everything." </p><p>"You don't ever have to thank me for just treating you how you deserve," Jonathan murmured. Craig was so pure. "It's about time you had a man in your life who treated you right, after some of the shit people you've encountered. And no matter what, I'll always be there for you." </p><p>That night, the two of them lay cuddled up to each other all night long, Jonathan gently humming the Friends theme tune underneath his breath until they both drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This made me laugh slightly, because in This Little Girl, when Jonathan and Craig say they want to have bed cuddles, it's actually a euphemistic term for something else. But in this particular one shot, bed cuddles actually means cuddles. </p><p>Also, this book is no longer called the songs of Mywood. It's going to just be a regular one shot book, that sometimes feature songs. I'm sorry, but keeping them all original was becoming a challenge. </p><p>Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed as ever. ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>